A Symphony of Sorts
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles/one shots. My turn to write Twilight.  Bella/Edward. Canon. Switches POVs, set in all books, spoilers for those who haven't read Breaking Dawn. Rated M to be safe. RxR please!
1. Can You Hear the Call?

**The Call by Regina Spektor**

_

* * *

_

It started out as a feeling

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

'_Til it was a battle cry_

* * *

I looked at the man in front of me. Actually man was an underestimate. He was a _god_. I couldn't believe that he might actually share my feelings for him, much less love me any more. I just thought that my hopes were going to be diminished if I spoke of my feelings; that he would rip my heart out and guzzle the blood from it. I laughed at the thought.

"You _know_ I hate it that I can't hear your thoughts." Edward said, flashing me a crooked grin.

My heart stopped, the blood leaving it and rushing to my face. "Sorry." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I just…" I bit my bottom lip and fingered the cap of my water bottle. "I was thinking how amazing it is that someone like you could like someone like me. I'm a nobody. I'm not even that pr-"

"Bella." He growled, his eyes darkening. "You are beautiful. Besides, I'm not anybody. We can be Mr. and Mrs. Nobody together." He laughed.

"Edward, I love you." I nearly shouted, then flushed with embarrassment as a head was turned our way.

He smiled, his eyes hiding something I couldn't figure out. "I love you, Isabella."

I smiled and gently touched his hand with my fingertips, prodding the waters. He wrapped his fingers around mine hesitantly. I still couldn't understand why he loved me of all people. He could of had Rosalie or Tanya or even Jessica…the prettiest people I've met. I wasn't pretty. But I wasn't going to complain to him about it. Not when I had other things on my mind. Something that was just dying to escape my lips in the form of a shout; a scream; a cry; _anything._ That something was that I loved him and I had him.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well. The time had to come when I wrote a Twilight fan fiction. I hate Twilight and only like the fan fiction if it's AU and OOC, however, I like doing the iPod Shuffle challenges and I figured that I might as well hit two birds with one stone. P.S. I may have cheated a tiny bit on my play list. Meaning, I might have switched a few songs in and out. Yeah. Suck it. I can do what I want. Disclaimer: Everything but my writing belongs to its creators. Please review. I'm tired of not getting any feedback… ):

_Make an author proud to write. *grins* Alright. Next is mother fucking Glee. (: Haley out._


	2. Have You Tried Defying Gravity?

**Defying Gravity by Lea Michele and Chris Colfer**

_

* * *

_

I'd sooner buy

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

* * *

I prepare myself for the impending adrenaline rush I will be getting. Standing at the ledge of a hundred foot cliff overlooking stormy waters was something I'd never think of doing before _he _left. Before he ruined my life. But it was fine now. I could see him. He is here telling me how wrong this is; how I should go back to Jacob's and be safe. No. Being safe means that I can't see him. I just have to see him. Just this once. He has to be the last thing I see. "I'm sorry Edward." I said, ripping my bracelets off and sliding my jacket to the ground. I shivered. It was cold.

"Bella. Turn around. Don't do this." He said, looking at me with such dark eyes, it reminded me of that night in the ballet studio.

"I love you Edward." I whispered, memorizing his face before I took the final leap to my doom.

I was flying: defying gravity. The wind blew threw my hair and I smiled. _Goodbye Edward. _The water hit me and I couldn't breath. Cold. That's all I registered. Cold water. Cold lunges. Cold heart. Maybe I was getting my wish after all. Maybe I was with Edward in this weird sort of heaven…both of us vampires. Being together forever. For all eternity. I felt something grab me and pull me up. Edward! He _is _here, saving me. I smile and his face stayed in my head as I slipped into the darkness. He won't bring me down. Not anymore.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I like Glee. Also, I substituted thoughts and words to make this more interesting. Otherwise, all of these drabbles would suck if I stayed completely true to the book. Plus, I'm really lazy, so I'm not going to go digging through my bookshelf to find New Moon and type the conversations word-for-word. Sue me. Anyway, Next is Finger Eleven. Reviewww puhleaaaasseee!


	3. You Must Be A Paralyzer

**Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**

_

* * *

_

Well I'm not paralyzed by I seem to be struck by you

_I wanna make you move because you're standin' still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through _

_Me on my way to you._

* * *

Every thing he does makes my heart stop. His voice, his face, even his smell. I don't know how much longer I can take of this. This _dazzling_ effect he has on me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" He laughed.

"You're doing it again. Dazzling me. You need to stop. I could get cardiac arrest."

He laughed again, his chuckle sending more anger surging through me. "Bella, you are adorable."

I pouted. "This wouldn't happen if I was like you, you know. I wouldn't be…paralyzed by you. By everything you do!"

He stopped laughing, his gaze darkening. "Bella. Don't start with that again. We're having a nice night. I just want to spend it with my _human_ girlfriend."

"Edward, we never talk about this! I'm tired of being so affected by you! It's not fair. If I was like you, then we wouldn't have this problem. And maybe I could dazzle you sometime."

"You always dazzle me, Isabella. You have no idea the kind of effect you have on me." He sighed, offering a small smile. "Can we please not talk about this? Just eat like a good little human."

I pouted but complied, sticking a piece of steak in my mouth. "I don't like it when you watch me eat. Why can't I watch you eat? It seems fair enough."

He sighed again. "Never. You will never watch me feed. Now eat your steak…there's a movie night to go to."

I pursed my lips and shoved the last few pieces of meat in my mouth before getting up and washing my dish. He was behind me in a second, taking the plate from me and washing it deftly. Once he finished in record time, he turned to me and smiled. "Ready?"

"Let me get my parka." I sighed, trudging to the coat rack and throwing my grey raincoat over my head. He was at the door, opening it for me once I secured the coat in place. He grinned. "Stop that."

His eyebrows lifted. "Stop what? Opening the door like a gentleman?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Stop taking my breath away. I know you don't need to, but _humans_ need to breathe. Otherwise we die. So…stop dazzling me. It's annoying."

He rolled his eyes in turn and shooed me out of my house, shutting the door behind him. "You are incorrigible, Isabella Swan."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I LOVE this song. It's amazing. I've loved it since it first came out and I thought that the girl in the music video was a dude. I admit that I thought said guy-but-really-a-girl was hot. Then my best friend let me know the truth. I was mildly embarrassed. Anyway, next is Jimmy Eat World, so continue on, faithful readers! RxR, please!


	4. I Feel Like I Am Stuck In The Middle

(Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Breaking Dawn)

**

* * *

**

The Middle by Jimmy Eat World

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away_

* * *

I frowned, watching Carlisle talk to Alice and Esme quietly in the foyer. Edward and Jacob were outside conversing as well; Emmett and Jasper were huddled in front of the television, acting like they were watching when really they were more tense than a couple of guys watching a Mariners game should be. Rosalie was petting my hair. "Don't be so tense, Bella."

I looked up at her, still frowning. "It's my fault. I'm ripping the family apart."

Esme was at my side in a blink. "Bella, it's not your fault. It's the…baby. He's too strong for your body at the moment. We're trying to figure out a way to help you with it."

"You're not ripping us apart. Everyone will just be happier when the baby is safe." Roaslie soothed, looking up to glare as a growl was heard from the door. I looked up as well to see Edward standing there, looking more defeated than anything else.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, my voice croaking.

His facial expression softened and he rushed to my side, holding my hand. "He's running patrols with Leah and Seth right now. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A bit hungry…although I don't think he wants me to eat before him." I laughed softly.

"Carlisle. Is there anything…alright." Edward sighed, looking torn as he studied my features, trailing his thumb across my bruised cheekbone. I winced and immediately regretted it. "Bella, love…"

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a little sore." I gave a weak smile. He looked unconvinced. "Really, Edward. I'm doing a lot better. He's just kicking a lot today." He gave a small smile, the thread that held him together cracking at the seams. "I love you." I offered.

"I love you." He replied, brushing my hair from my face.

"Edward…"

"I understand." Edward said, interrupting Carlisle. He hesitated before speaking. "Come of them need to go hunting. I'll stay with you while the others go."

"No! I mean, you need to go. Your eyes are so dark…it can't be comfortable. Just call Jake over here. He can protect me."

"Bella…"

"I will be fine, Edward. Go hunt and hurry back." I smiled, squeezing his granite-like hand softly. He sighed but nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back very soon. Don't do anything crazy."

"You know me. I'm a magnet for disaster." I laughed, trying to make a joke out of it. He looked even worse than before.

"I'll just get Jacob. Goodbye love." And with that, I looked around to see every Cullen gone and Edward standing up from my side. Jacob entered the door seconds later.

"What's up?"

"We're going hunting…not too far off. Alice scouted the areas for us already, so just…" He turned around to stare at Jacob. "Watch over her. Alert me if anything happens. I will be close by."

Jacob nodded and took his place by my side. Edward, with one last look at me, left the room quietly. "Wow. You look rough." Jacob joked.

I smiled. "I feel it." My eyes wandered to the door. "This is all my fault."

"Bella. It just takes some time. Everything will be just fine." Jake replied seriously.

"I just…I feel like I'm not doing enough to make this easier on them."

"You're doing your best. You can't help it. It's your…baby. Don't write yourself off yet, babe. You've got a few more punches left in you." We laughed softly.

"Thank you, Jake. You're the best." I said after our giggles calmed down.

He smiled. "Only in your head."

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well this one was extremely hard to write. I couldn't think of ANYTHING to do…then I thought that this would have been better for my Draco/Hermione iPod series. Most likely. But in the end, I found something…during Bella's pregnancy would've been best for this song. Don'tchya think? Anyway, this is placed during Jacob's point of view in Breaking Dawn with visible changes. Can't help it, sorry. If I want something to turn out good, I'm going to change a lot of things around. Otherwise, this story would have been just as terrible as the actual books. …Next is Fall Out Boy. (; RxR!


	5. 27 Memories

**27 by Fall Out Boy**

_

* * *

_

If home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked

_I can't remember, I can't remember_

_And I want it so bad, I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins _

_I can't remember the good old days._

* * *

I glared out of the window, speeding down the highway at 120 miles per hour. I was leaving Rio de Janeiro now, heading to the Galeão International Airport so I could go to Volterra. Where I would finally meet some release from this terrible world. Why couldn't I just be Romeo? Romeo…all he had to do was poison himself…Juliet just had to stab herself. Why can't I do that? Why can't I find an end that simple? Life without Bella was terrible and now…with just the thought of never seeing her again. That she, like Romeo and like Juliet, could die so easily. Humans. They were so fragile. So weak. Why couldn't I be like that?

There is no life without Bella. It's entirely my fault that she's dead. Now it's my turn. I already had a plan. Go to the Volturi and request death, if they deny me, which they most likely will, then I will bring it upon myself. The festival is coming up so all I have to do is show every vampire-loathing _human_ what I really am. A monster. A monster with no heart, no real place in this world of fantasies. I can't remember how easy it would be to kill myself. If I had died of the Influenza like I was supposed to, then maybe this would have never happened. Bella wouldn't have killed herself for me. I wouldn't try to kill myself in turn.

I glanced down to my shirt and sighed. The slash of the button up was very visible and the humans would think that I either indeed _did_ try to stab myself or that I got in a fight with a tree branch and came out victorious, but badly scathed. I hit the accelerator harder, watching with satisfaction as the speedometer croaked past 120 and went to 130. I snapped my eyes up to the road and swerved onto the exit ramp that led to the airport. The safe haven that would take me to D.C. then to Vienna and finally a quick drive to Volterra. Where it would all end. I wanted it all to end so bad. This _life_ was a curse. As if I could even call this horrible existence a life. Lives can be ended. Mine can't. I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose. _Almost done._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Angst. Angst. Angst. That's my life. I really like this one. It's awesome and depressing. Anyway, if you couldn't tell, it is Edward's point of view when Bella "died." He's in Rio, obviously, so yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Please review. I hate to beg but you all suck. ): This is a sad writer. Gah. Next is Cee-lo Green. Oh yeah. He's in here. I freaking love him. (:


	6. I Wish It Was Easy To Forget You

**F**k You by Cee-Lo Green**

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

* * *

I growled as I watched them drive away. That stupid bloodsucker is going to take her away from me. Going to turn her into one of _them_. Why am I the one that gets the short end of the stick? It's not fair. I don't see how any of this shit is fair! Fuck him. Fuck his family. Fuck the bloodsuckers. If he was going to play this way, then so was I. What? Because I can't afford a nice car like his stupid Volvo means that I don't have a chance with her? That just makes her a damn gold digger.

Unwanted tears gathered in my eyes. I shook them off and sighed, climbing back into the Rabbit. "You're not a gold digger, Bella." I whispered. "He's just got his teeth sunk into you far too deep." Growling again, I jammed the automatic into drive and raced towards Billy's. I will have her. I'm the one that stitched her back together, piece by piece. I'm the one that molded her into something of a human being again. "No thanks to you, asshole." I muttered, glaring.

I deserve her. She needs me. He ruined her once, who's to say he won't do it again? I would never, ever do that to her. I _love_ her. No one that loves you would do that to you. "For her safety. Right." I spat, making last minute plans and speeding past Billy's house. If I just had more time, I could have made her fall in love with _me. Me!_ Not him. We could have gotten married, had pups, and stayed as far away from the supernatural world as we could. "Fuck you, Cullen!" I yelled, slamming on my breaks as I reached Port Angeles' boardwalk in record time. Turning off the car and slamming the door open, I wretched myself out of the loathed vehicle and slammed the door closed in disgust.

I flipped my head from side to side, looking at the tourists and locals walking around, happy in their thoughts. Clenching my teeth together, I threw myself onto the sidewalk, rounding on a pretty girl with red hair. "I'm Jake." I said hastily, looking at her with a smoldering gaze. She blushed and muttered something to her friends, who left unsurely.

"I'm Rosie." She replied in a southern accent.

"Perfect." I growled, grinning manically. Fuck you, blood-sucker.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Tehe. I looooove this song. So, so, so much! This is in Jacob's point of view set in between New Moon and Eclipse, I guess. Basically, Jacob's pissed off and is taking it out on a southern ginger whose name just happens to be Rosie. Ha-ha. Funny, right? No. I know it's not. Blaaaahhhhhgggg. Next is Gavin DeGraw. Can you guess which song?


	7. I Think That I Am In Love With A Girl

**In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw**

_

* * *

_

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands, _

_And she knows how to treat a fella right._

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight._

_Now someone understand me!_

* * *

"No, Bella, stop." I groaned, pushing my fiancée away from me. She groaned as well.

"Edward, please. You said anything I want. I want this. I want you. Let's just try. Please." She pleaded between pants.

"It's too dangerous. We can't. Never while you're human. I could…" I shook my head and looked at her, my desperate eyes pleading hers.

"You could…but you won't." She persisted. "I trust you. You won't hurt me. I bet you Alice has seen it happening. She saw me as a vampire and our deal is to try before hand."

"No. Our deal is for you to marry me and I will personally make you a vampire. Sex is not included. It's too dangerous, love."

She didn't say anything, just pushed her lips to mine in what she would think was being forceful and tried to unbutton her shirt. I groaned and tried to keep my erection away from her warm body. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times this has happened. "Bella, love." I mumbled against her lips.

She moaned out my name. I froze, my body going completely rigid. I could smell her arousal. My pupils must have dilated, my nostrils flared and I stared behind her, unmoving. She seemed to get my response as she backed off and stared at me, her breath coming out in heavy gasps. I wasn't breathing anymore. "Edward?"

I blinked after a minute and turned my stare onto my blushing human. She stared back, not saying anything. I closed my eyes and brought my middle finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose, squeezing it as if to get rid of a headache. I still wasn't breathing. She tried getting my attention again by softly calling my name, but it came to me as if she shouted it in my ear. I waited another minute before hesitantly taking a small breath. Her scent hit me like a train. Strawberries. Vanilla. Desperation. _Want._ Her arousal flooded my senses and overloaded my brain. My mouth filled with venom and I had to stop breathing again. I swallowed the venom, dropped my hand from my face and slowly opened my eyes.

Her shirt was buttoned, like a good girl, her face was still red, but she regained most of her breath. "Ed…" I stopped her by pushing my lips to hers frantically. I grabbed her hair and brought it to my nose after pulling away, inhaling her shampoo. I brought my attention to the shocked girl and sighed. "We can try." I said, before quickly putting my mouth back on hers. She seemed to have regained her composure and threw her arms around me, kissing me back. I pulled away and hastily added, "But not until the wedding."

Her eyes widened and she looked as if she was going to protest, but instead changed her mind and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes glittered with tears. I smiled back and kissed her again, but gently, easing her on the bed. This is how it always happens; she wants to make love when I want to fight. I couldn't understand it…but I wasn't going to question it tonight.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I liked writing this one. First off, I love the song. It's like, the only song of his I lurve, so it was fun to listen to on repeat while writing this. This is how I would have pictured Edward giving into Bella's demands: smelling her arousal. What that must do to a vampire, I don't know. Anyway, this is told in Edward's point of view, if you couldn't tell. If that's the case, then you need to…like take an IQ test. Or something. Yeah. Next is my all-time favorite band. Can you guess that? It's on my profile. No? Well, it's One Republic with my all-time favorite song of theirs. Also, please review! (:


	8. NoIt is Too Late To Apologize

**Apologize by One Republic**

_

* * *

_

I'm holding on your rope

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down…_

* * *

He was speaking; I barely registered that. He was telling me some nonsense about how he loved me and how it was best this way. About how we were never really meant to be and he was just being selfish. About how he didn't _want_ me anymore. Like I haven't heard of that before. The whole "it's not you, it's me" scam. I didn't know what to say. He kept going on in short and abrupt sentences about how it will be as if he never existed. You can't just come into someone's life that forcefully and the leave, expecting it be as if you never _existed_. Right. If I wasn't so shocked, I'd spit on that phrase. He took over my body, mind and soul making me feel like he actually _needed_ me like I did him. And now he's leaving…completely cutting me down in the process.

What the hell? You don't just bring someone into the goddamn forest and tell them that they aren't good enough for you. You don't love them unconditionally and have them do the same just to say, "Hey, remember when I said I loved you irrevocably and that there is no life without you? Yeah, well, I was kidding. I don't love you nor want you and since I don't really have a life because I'm a soulless blood-sucking _monster_, it doesn't really matter if you're out of the picture. Really, you're just a nuisance and it's time for me to move on and get a real "life." One with a chick like me so I don't have to suck your soul out of you. Because if I did that, I'd feel bad. Anyway, I'm moving and you can't come. Sorry, babe. We had great times."

No. That just doesn't happen. I stare at him as he bends over to kiss me on the forehead. What the fuck? You don't _kiss_ someone after you rip their heart out. Hello? Earth to Edward! _YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT!_ This is not the nineteen hundreds anymore, asshole. You don't pretend to love someone only to break their heart. He's walking away so automatically, I follow him. What else is there to do? He took everything away from me and now he's fucking leaving me? In the middle of the woods? I don't even know how to get home! "Edward!" I shouted, tripping over some vinery that trailed the roots of overgrown trees. I fell to the ground, allowing the grief to hit me. I was alone. First boyfriend, first breakup. And it happened like _this. _

I loved you with a fire red, but now it's turning blue. Like my emotions. Two can play like this. Goodbye, Edward.

It's too late to apologize.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Basically, this is how I would have reacted if some sparkly douche bag dumped me in the middle of the forest. Really, Steph Meyer? THE FOREST? Didn't he tell her in the first book to NOT go in there? Oh, yeah, makes sense. He'll leave her alone in the place where he told her not to go. Whatever. I liked writing this one. It was fun because I feel like this is what should have happened. I know I will have criticism on this chapter, so before you review how much you hated it, fuck you. (: Next is my favorite opera/Broadway/musical/movie ever. What is it? Phantom of the Opera, of course! (Although the Lion King Broadway is fanfuckingtastic as well…)


	9. We Are Way Past The Point Of No Return

(Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Breaking Dawn.)

**Point of No Return by Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum**

_

* * *

_

Past the point of no return, no going back now

_Our passion play has now, at last, begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question_

_How long should we to wait before we're one?_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked, bouncing lightly on my feet. My husband laughed.

"Almost. Ah, there. See that?" Edward pointed to a big shape looming out of the darkness.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Isle Esme." He replied, a smirk aligning his face.

"Isle _Esme_?" I asked, astounded.

He laughed. "Carlisle bought it for her for an anniversary. She has so gratefully decided to let us use it for our honeymoon."

My eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome!" I sounded genuinely happy, I thought, smiling.

"Yep. This where we're staying for the next…well, however long you want to stay."

"We can stay here until I want to leave?" I asked, my mouth hanging open at the thought. We could stay here weeks, _months_, as long as I wanted to, Edward and I could leave the real world and live on this little island forever possibly. Forever. I was liking the sound of that.

"We're here." Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts as he hooked the yacht to the dock. He climbed out of the boat and grabbed the bags in one hand before holding his arms out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to wait until we pass the threshold?"

"What am I, if not a man of my word?" He replied, grinning lopsidedly. I grinned back and hopped into his arms, my dress billowing out with me. He caught me easily and started walking as if I weighed nothing more than a pillow.

"This is so beautiful!" I whispered, looking around in wonder.

"Obviously it pales in comparison to my wife." He whispered, walking up the steps to the beach house.

I blushed. "Edward…" I muttered, embarrassed. He laughed and set me down on my feet.

"To the bedroom, then?"

I nodded, following his lead as he brought the suitcases with him. We walked down the hall and turned into a room that was most definitely the master suite. He sat the suitcases down on the bed and turned around to face me. "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Can I have a human moment?" I pleaded, smiling. He nodded and walked out of the glass door, dropping his button-down shirt on the steps that led to the sand before disappearing in the foliage. I sighed and rummaged through my suitcase before I pulled out my toiletry items and hurried to the bathroom. My mind was buzzing as I showered, shaved and got ready for my big night with Edward. The night I have been waiting for. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, too giddy to do anything else.

While my stomach was a jellied mess of nerves and anxiety, my heart was thumping so wildly, I was sure Edward could hear it from the beach. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom to look through my bags once again. Upon looking for a mere ten seconds, I came to a realization that I should have not let Alice pack my bags. Aside from the summer dresses, bathing suits and shoes, there was lingerie. _Everywhere._ Blue lingerie, black lingerie, red lingerie. I felt sick. Red. Before I could throw up and ruin everything that this night was supposed to be, I shut my suitcase and pushed them both to the floor. There will be another time for red lingerie. Hopefully.

With that thought placed in my mind, I made my way outside, clad only in a white towel. I only had to walk a few hundred feet before I saw Edward's swimming trunks folded neatly on the tree branch. My stomach did a flip as I let the towel pool to my feet. Turning my head, I saw my husband waist-deep in the warm ocean water, staring at the moon. I made my way to the Greek Adonis, wondering how in the world he was mine. I shook my head, dispelling the thought. Tonight was the one night that we could truly be together. As one. Two puzzle pieces fitting together, finding their mates in perfect unity.

In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent. I closed my eyes at the thought. Tonight was the night we've been waiting for. "Don't be afraid." I murmured, looking at my lover. "We belong together." And that we did.

The flames at last consumed us.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I love Phantom of the Opera. Gerard Butler is amazingly sexy; Emmy Rossum is to-die-for-pretty; Andrew Lloyd Webber made the book into a masterpiece. C'est magnifique. Anyway…my take on the pre-sex scene. I still put in the 'Don't be afraid' line because it is one of the quotes that I actually like. I added a few extra words and took away scenes so I wouldn't be plagiarizing anything. Yeah. Alright. The next and final one is by Miley Cyrus. I know…ew, right? I completely agree. However, I watched the Last Song (again) the other night, so this song is needed. And it's one of the only ones I like. (The other being See You Again) So, if you haven't already guessed as to what I'm posting, then you are one sad, sad creature. Review, please! (:


	10. When I Look At YouI SeeLight?

**When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus**

_

* * *

_

Everybody needs inspiration,

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

'_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

* * *

"Bella, come back to me. Bella, please." I heard his voice whisper repeatedly in my ear.

'I'm coming!' I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I couldn't fight this darkness, the heavy cloak that was put over my face, weighing me down, disabling me from breathing properly, from opening my eyes, from speaking. 'Edward, I'm coming!'

"God, Bella, please. You can do this. Please, please."

"Edward, she's fine. Her heart rate has evened out, the venom is gone. We just need to get her to the hospital before the ballet studio burns down."

Carlisle? When did he get here? Where am _I_? I frantically searched my memories to try to make some sense into things. Why was Carlisle assuring Edward that I was okay? Was I okay? I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe…I was becoming a vegetable. Where was I again? Glass. I remember glass. Glass and laughter and Renée being afraid. Renée being afraid. A video camera. Blood. Lots of blood. A leather jacket. Fire. Hot, burning, mind-consuming fire. He set my hand on fire. James. James! Victoria, Renée, Charlie, Phoenix, Alice, Edward. _Edward._

James bit me. James broke my leg. Edward is here; he stopped the fire. Screaming. I heard screaming. Was that me? A bright light. I want that light…it's a very pretty light. It takes away from all of the black. All of the darkness. "Bella, come to my voice, come back to me. Alice, can you drive any faster?" Edward. The light is Edward's face. I see it. I reached my hand out, trying to touch his face, but I couldn't. My hand was like a brick. Why was I in such pain?

Music. There's music. Edward's music. It's beautiful, like him. I wanted more, I wanted to hear more, I wanted to see him. "Bella? Bellaaa?" I ripped my eyes open. Renée was leaning over me. "Bella!"

"Mom?" I asked, blinking against the harsh light, the white walls reflecting the Arizona sun. "Where…where am I?"

"Oh, Bella. You're in the hospital. You've been out for three days!" She said, looking obviously relieved.

"What happened?" I murmured, blinking again.

She laughed. "You fell down the stairs. Three flights of stairs and out a window. Typical Bella. Edward and his father came down to talk some sense into you and you agreed to meet them at their hotel. You slipped on the staircase. Oh, Bella."

"Edward?" I jerked up, looking at my light. My beautiful melody. My Edward. "Edward…"

_

* * *

_

A/N: I love this song. It makes me want to cry every time I hear it. Just like I cried in the Last Song. I liked this chapter…mainly because of the song, haha, but I liked it nonetheless. Anyway, that's all for this iPod challenge thing. I hope you enjoyed…and I'm sorry if this isn't very in character…like I said, first attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. Thank you for reading and it would mean the world if you reviewed. Much love. Haley.


End file.
